Border Line
by Stars Of The NightFall
Summary: PG13
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Selene/Sailor Moon or Dbz.

Border Line 

An eight-year old girl twirled a glittering golden blade in her right hand, toying with it like a cat would toy with a ball of yarn, both have a dangerous glint in their dark eyes. The dark surroundings and the golden glow that emitted her dangerous features caused her to look treacherous, yet innocent. The torches lined on molding brick walls of the small room she stood in flared casting shadows.

"Kid, young ungrateful brat, did you get it?" A gruff voice questioned demandingly from behind her. It was a voice that stated, if you got it give it, if you don't you'll pay. In response the eight-year old girl stopped twirling her golden blade and black handle dagger, sliding it in her left worn out black hiking boot that she wore on her feet. Reaching in her right worn out hiking boot she pulled out a wad of cash spinning swiftly around, throwing it at the older ragged man's face. "So I see you did," the man continued a predatory grin emerged on his wrinkled face, "Good little girl, now robbing that vault wasn't that hard was it?" The girl just glared at him, her dark blue eyes filled with disrespect and despise. "What the little lost girl is mad at me. It's not my problem you landed on this planet, all alone with your brother, and no money. You're lucky the strongest man on this planet decided to train you. You have potential, but remember if you speak a word to anyone about this scheme . . ." He trailed off clutching his chest, gasping. Pain ripped through his body, causing sweat to trickle off the sides of his face, "What . . . ar . . . are . . . you doing to me." He stared straight into the girl's dark blue eyes and a soft gentle voice filled his ears, 

"For all the evil you have forced onto others. Just remember, I don't hate you, I despise you and your ways, so for now on may you rest in peace . . . in the peace of eternal sleep . . ." The girl's soft gentle voice tickled lightly spreading a warm sensation through the man's heart and soul. As he drifted to a dark black place . . . the underworld. The man was already gone not hearing the young girl's next words, "in the peace of eternal sleep, in the torment of the uneasiness you caused during your life, in the death . . . no one deserves but you have to pay." The young girl took the money from the dead man's pale hand, walking away not looking back, and never making a sound except for the soft words she spoke. 

Calm steps the girl took as she walked towards the edge of the brick wall. Lightly she grazed her fragile fingers against a brick that was the only brick with no moss or mold. In a flash the bricks around that area transformed into an open door. Not wasting a second the girl stepped through now in a marble hallway. Stuffing the cash in her back pocket of her black leather pants, the door vanished. 

"Selene, training." A cold stern voice caused the girl to stiffen.

"Yes, sir." She replied back in a deadly cold voice. Looking ahead of her was the man who called her name and told her to train. He was huge, way bigger then herself, black deadly crystal eyes were void of emotion and his hair was a short wild lime green, the guy walked past her not paying anymore attention to her as was needed. 

Sprinting down the hall when the guy was out of sight she slipped into a small tiny room. The walls were all black, the bed sheets and covers were also a dark black. Pressing against her left wall, part of the wall opened revealing a tiny space for storage. In there were a bunch of papers, of paintings, and drawings. There were all dark pictures though, except for each one that was dark there was one that matched it and showed more light. For there was a picture on top of the pile of a dark navy blue and black butterfly, the butterflies eyes were red and it was laying on the ground, one wing had a golden and black dagger stabbed threw it pinning it to the dark green wild grass. The sky was black with tinges of red and dark gray. Mysterious dark trees were also shown in the background, but far way . . . the butterfly must have never made it to the peace or safety, but you could tell it was still slowly breathing, breathing in deep pain. There was another picture though next to it. It was of a butterfly that was sky blue, yellow, and purple, the butterfly was flying high in the air with the golden sun shining rays of light upon it. The sky was light blue with white clouds as the butterfly looked down upon the forest shinning with an era of hope. It's black eyes showed a glint of happiness. Deep in the forest buried sinking in the tough brown dirt was golden blade dagger with a black handle, both were cracked but held in place not yet totally broken. Selene stared at the pictures for a second then looked past them. Deeper there was a bag. Grabbing it, Selene yanked it open and stuffed the money in it along with the stash that was already there. Quickly shoving the bag back in it's normal place, she closed the storage passage by touching the left corner gently. Jumping up she sped down the hallway again heading towards the training room. 

Gasping, Selene sucked in fresh cool air, with her mouth open blood slowly trickled out trailing down her pale chin. Selene was outside and just finished her eighteen-hour training for the day/night. When thoughts of her twin brother came to her mind, Xander. Xander was gone and she inherited his powers. They used to be the balance of the world. Of good and evil, but no Xander had to go and get himself killed. Selene was born of pure innocence, Xander of pure darkness. Selene was pure good, Xander pure evil and since they were brother and sister they never were at each other's throats. In fact they were very protective of each other and would always look after each other. Xander would always tell her dark stories about murders, killers, and the evil out there. Selene in return would cry wondering how such cruel people could be out there and Xander he told her these stories for a reason, and Selene knew it, Xander was warning her that evil was out to get people like her, kill them, make sure they didn't exist. All this so that evil could conquer. Until one night Selene was sleeping peacefully, when a piercing power raided her senses attacking her from within, distorting the pure innocence she had once had. The balance was broken. Destiny failed its mission for Xander was dead and Selene knew it. Though for some reason she couldn't cry. Xander died at the age of seven, and she was seven, and he was gone, out of her life, never to return. Slowly she started to realize these things and a tear escaped trailing down her pain-etched face. That was the day she received the powers of the dark and light, therefor she was good and evil, light and dark, 

"I kill the innocent, I kill the tainted. I'm the protector of the balance." Selene became the protector of the balance and now at age eight she stood outside in the night staring at the stars wanting to cry but refusing to. In order to protect the balance she had to become strong and crying was a weakness, or so the darkness inside her told her, the light believed crying was good for the soul, to express your emotions, keeping them hidden only weakens you. Selene was torn and being on the planet where everything reminds her of Xander didn't help. She had to get out of here and that's why she was collecting the stash of money that's hidden. Killing the old hag earlier didn't bother her. In fact it evened the balance more, she did her job and that's all that matters. The guy was evil anyway, but the evil inside her whipped at her slashing at her heart for being such a traitor. Traitor for killing her own alley, alley of evil and the light inside her was ashamed at her for not giving the guy a chance. The only time she got the approval for killing was when she killed an innocent, but the approval came from the evil core inside of her being. 

The Warmth By: Incubus

I'd like to close my eyes and go numb

But there's a cold wind coming from

The top of the highest high-rise today.

It's not a breeze cause' it blows hard

yes and it wants me to discard the humanity I know.

Watch the warmth blow away

Do you think I should adhere

To that pressing new frontier?

And leave in my wake a trail of fear(?)

Or should I hold my head up high

And throw a wrench in spokes by

Leaving the air behind me clear?

Don't let the world bring you down

Not everyone is that fucked up and cold

Remember why you came and while you're alive

Experience the warmth before you grow old

-Incubus

Selene lived a thousand years ago, as Cosmos, protector of the Galaxy, Xander in the beginning was by her side as Hades. Whenever they had to kill an innocent Xander would do that for her, since he was darkness after all. Whenever they had to kill an evil person with an evil essence Selene did it so Xander wouldn't be killing his 'supposedly alleys'. It went like that but didn't last long, for when Xander died for the first time, killed by a human, a human, Selene came shortly after for she was off guard. Being reborn wasn't what either of them suspected, and Selene was crushed when Xander died again and he was only seven when it happened. Now instead of being off guard Selene trained harder, and inheriting Xander's powers unlike last time helped her, but now she didn't know if it was a good thing or not. She was lost, now standing here in the crisp cool air staring up into the outer space, not knowing what to do. So she turned back heading into the castle she was adopted into and went back to training, drawing, and killing. 

****

* 9 YEARS LATER *

A fourteen-year old Selene sneaked out into the cold night carrying a bag that was packed with personal items, clothes ect, her drawings/painting, and money. On Selene's forehead was a jagged scar that ran straight across, and across diagonally of Selene's left eye was another one. Around her neck was a silver necklace that had a silver skull on it. It used to be Xander's, and after she felt him gone she cried and cried, but then got up and grabbed as much of his stuff she could to keep. The next day guards came in and burned his stuff, for when's a persons gone they don't care the least, they believe that once someone/thing is gone everything of theirs should be to. She kept the things she grabbed ever since. Selene wore another necklace also though that hung next to the scull, it was gold and had a golden star that had several sharp points. Running on the ground through a dirt path she came up to a ship. Paying the captain of the ship a smaller bag. Selene then entered the cockpit starting the engine and took off, not looking back at the planet she is forever leaving, the planet Szethy, but behind her the captain screamed in rage, yelling at her, demanding for her to stop, 

"COME BACK HERE!!! THIS IS ONLY A DOLLAR! A DOLLAR!!! MY SHIP COSTS MORE THEN THAT! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO GIVE ME OVER A MILLION!! HOW DARE YOU! COME BACK! COME BACK I SAY! GET BACK HERE! GUARDS! GUARDS! SHE STOLE MY SHIP!!" The captain's frantic vengeful voice echoed all over the planet Szethy. This caused the guards closest by the captain to attack the ship Serena was using to make a getaway escape. Beams of ki blasts, and silver and black energy were all shot at the ship hitting it dead on. 

The energy tanks that kept the ship flying exploded sending hot green energy pricks to attack from the inside like lighting electrocuting a closed room non-stop. Selene in response scrunched to the floor covering her head. The energy pricks bit at her skin leaving mini cuts wherever they hit. The pain quickly added up as the ship crashed down falling into the black abyss of space. Selene's mind became fuzzy, and her head blared with the unexpected intrusion of suffering. That's all that she remembered before everything crashed black.

Opening one-eye she slowing stood up. Looking down on herself she saw a bunch of scratches that adorned her skin. The dark red/purple streaks stood out brightly against the paleness of their host. Looking around she noticed the once new polished sparkling white ship was charred and dented. Her dark eyes landed on the window where she saw the dark black patterns of outer space. Violet blue gasses that were green and yellow also floated peacefully that it took Selene into a wistful trance. 

"Ahh . . ." Selene groaned as heat rushed around her burning into her flesh. 'An atmosphere, entering an atmosphere.' Selene thought as she opened her eyes finally adjusted to the different heat temperature. The heat slowly faded and quickly turned to freezing. 'What the hell?' Serena thought, her temper rising as her body spasms to the abrupt temperature change. Looking out the windows again she saw . . . blue, fish, blue. 'Shit, under water, not good.' Selene growled under her breath as water slowly increased flooding inside the inside of the ship in which she stood. 'Ice.' There was only one idea that Selene took into consideration in order to get out of this ordeal. Lifting her palms above her head a dark blue energy beam shot threw the ships beaten shield, water poured onto her cutting off her breathing, causing her to choke on the salty bitter taste. Quickly moving so her palms faced towards the bottom of the sea she shot another energy beam shooting up above the water heading to the top. Bubbles gurgled as she flew upwards and the ship downwards. Shooting out of the water she took a deep breath savoring the cool fresh air that blew at her wet form. 

Out of nowhere a deep pain shot through her spine and she flew back down crashing against what seemed to be hard ice cold water. Managing to turn and get a view of her attacker, she saw a teenage curl with short blonde hair and ice blue eyes, next to her was a guy with short black hair and ice blue eyes, they looked like twins and both were flying in the air. Shooting back out of the water she floated not to far away from them in the air. None of the tree had wings or anything, it was an ability they shared and much more. Selene floated there her silver hair was held in a ponytail trailing down to her shoulders, as her dark blue eyes flickered with black desire, desire of the darkness to kill, but she held back. The black T-shirt she wore and pants clung to her body since they were soaked as did her hair. 

"Who are you?" Selene questioned her two attackers as all three of them floated to solid ground near by. 

"Android 17, this is 18." The black hair boy responded coldly while pointing to the blonde girl when he said 18. 

"Leave her out of this, this is between you and me!" A deep voice came out of nowhere. Selene turned her head to see a lavender hair boy with royal blue eyes. He was full of rage and remorse, that she could quickly see. Turning back to the androids they just stared at the new boy blankly,

"This is between no one. Anyone who gets in our way . . . we exterminate." Android 17 responded with no emotion. 

"And that means anyone who stays on this planet." Android 18 continued as they blasted off.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here? This place is dangerous." The boy questioned Selene wearily and annoyed.

"Doesn't matter who I am." With that Selene took one last look into the boy's royal blue eyes, elevated into the air and blasted off, leaving the boy shocked that she could just say that and then FLY off. 


	2. Border Line 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sm/dbz.

****

Year 3005

Selene landed softly with both feet in a city. Kids, adults were all screaming running and panicking. Most were crying, crying of fear or pain. Selene closed her eyes feeling for the balance of good and evil intentions.. Her eyes quickly shot open. Shock clearly showed throughout her expression. Good conquered evil on this planet. Then why was everyone dead, covered in blood, or screaming running for there lives. Sensing something from behind Selene shot up into the air as the ground she once stood upon exploded in a yellow light, scattering debris shot out. Turning around in the air swiftly she was faced with a chubby guy that's skin was white. The guy giggled highly . . . mechanically. Selene couldn't sense anything from this guy, he wasn't good nor evil nor strong . . . he wasn't existing. 

'He's not alien or human . . .' a soft voice stated in Selene's mind. 'He's a machine, used to conquer. To destroy or at least that's what it is programmed to do. It has feelings or can receive them if you gave him a chance . . .' It was the light inside her . . . 'how do you know?' was all that Selene questioned, but the answer was not what she was expecting. 'Look into his eyes . . .' and she did, and she saw everything . . . the material this 'android' was made of. She felt his emotions, which was loyalty and anger and twisted pleasure of torture, his strength. The little chubby man attacked, and she just dodged to the side . . . something wasn't right. 

Mirai Trunks flew towards Capsule Corp. he ignored all the screams and whimpers of anguish that attacked and ripped at his mind. He ignored the visions of his trainer Gohan's screams and his father's yells. He ignored it, or tried to. They wouldn't leave him alone, so he thought about the only way to save Earth. Go to the past . . . again. For the androids were back . . . somehow. 

Selene elbowed the little chubby guy in the gut sending him crashing to the ground. The android slowly pushed him-self up. It's ice blue eyes were blank . . . always blank . . . 

"Mom . . ." Trunks whispered softly. Fear quipped his heart squeezing it tightly, he felt his breathing raggedly falter. "Mom . . ." Cautiously he slipped open another door, the door that led to the lab where his mother would always work tiredly in. His eyes roamed around the room . . . everything was broken, cracked . . . destroyed . . . 

Selene punched the android in the face causing the android to stagger in the air. Not wasting another second of time she followed threw with an upper cut to the chin. Black light formed in the palm of her left hand and she threw it straight at the androids stomach. The android absorbed it . . . but then black beams shot out in all directions all over its mechanical body . . . variety of the android's pieces rained down from the peaceful sky and landed splattering in the blood shed below.

Trunks choked back a sob and ran out of the room. Bulma . . . his mother . . . was gone . . . forever. He was alone . . . and the androids were still terrorizing this world. He was helpless, for he couldn't do anything about it. Go to the past . . . he remembered the two time machines his mother created . . . her last inventions . . . 'no don't think like that . . . you're going to save them . . .' Trunks thought strongly. 

Selene watched as the little cold metal pieces, the android was made of, fell to the ground exploding and vanishing within the fires that now roared. 'You shouldn't have done that.' A soft fearful voice cried inside her mind. She had to get away. So Selene flew off following, what? She did not know. Reaching a building that read Capsule. Corp. She entered and stepped through a door. None of this she thought twice about, her instincts were moving her on her own.

Trunks stepped inside a small machine frantically. His hands were shaking and sweat dripped off his forehead. Doubt started to accumulate in his mind. He had to leave now before he lost his courage. He will be finally getting away from this pain, but what would be the cost of the changes? The time machine he was in was labeled Hope. Trunks started programming the dates of the past, where everything will be . . . better. 

Selene watched from the door as she saw the boy named Trunks type in coordinates and dates. Storing those dates in her memory, she saw the machine vanish in thin air. 'Time machine.' A dark voice growled menacingly in her head. 'Go after him or this powerful evil may never exist.' And she listened. Stepping into the duplicate time machine that was left. She noticed it had a label on it . . . Faith. Ignoring it she typed in the coordinates she saw Trunks type in, but she forgot the last number. The light inside her was keeping it from her, guarding it. Hitting a number randomly she growled. Then she was gone. 

Appearing in the air over some mountains she opened the hatchet, jumped down to the ground. Pointing a finger towards the machine she was just in, a black beam of light shot out and sliced threw it causing it blow up, right then, right there. 

Trunks floated above an ocean in his time machine. Waves crashed against each other and the salty fresh air Trunks breathed in made him relax a little. No stale steel blood, no loud noises of destruction. He still had a chance. Flying in his time machine he headed towards Capsule. Corp. the Capsule Corp. in the year of **2990**.

"TRUNKS OH MY GOSH YOUR BACK!!!" Bulma, a young women, with light royal blue hair and deep royal blue eyes ran out of Capsule Corp. hugging her son Mirai Trunks with a death grip.

"Hey, Mom!" Trunks offered weakly and a tiny smirk. "Is Vegeta around?" Bulma looked at him and shook her head. 

"No he went sparring with Goku not to long ago. Now what brings you hear. I mean I haven't seen you in a while and I've missed you but you know how Chibi-Trunks is such a handful. 

Selene walked onto a cemented sidewalk. Watching casually as bunches of people strolled, rushed around. 'Sataan City' it was called. 'Neutral . . . no . . . good, definitely light rules hear.' Selene thought dejectedly as she felt the same remorse and guilt that contradicted the anticipation and ruthlessness that raided her body's senses . . . for she in order to keep the balance, balanced, she needed to kill an innocent. 

Trunks sat on a plush green couch facing his 'mother' Bulma who was holding his 'present' self. He saw motherly love and curiosity in her knowledgeable blue eyes.

"Well, I'm here because the androids somehow . . . came back." Trunks started and Bulma gasped, her eyes dimmed. Trunks blinked and for a second he saw the picture of the girl he saw that flew away . . . flew 'was she another android?'. 

"Really?" Bulma's choked voice cracked. Her normal enthusiasm about whipping some evils butt left her completely. For the battle with the androids and Cell was a close call for losing everyone Bulma ever loved and cared about. 

"Yeah." Trunks trailed off ignoring eye contact. He could feel deep inside his gut, that something just wasn't right. "Where's the others, Gohan, Krillian, Piccolo?" Trunks' voice held urgency causing Bulma to tense. 

"They're gone . . . all training . . . why?" Trunks in response just mumbled something, laid back on the couch and drifted away, for he was tired, yes, that's the reason for this feeling, he was tired and restless. Sleep is all he needs . . . to feel better. 

It was dark, it was night. And the air was still but Selene felt cold, like a freezing stone that can't feel anything until it's smashed into tiny little pieces. Walking casually down the same street she observed this afternoon, a teenage boy brushed by strolling past her. His short wild black hair made him look dangerous and his violet eyes were glazed. Not wasting anytime Selene grabbed his stomach forcing him against her and covered his mouth with her other hand tightly. Dragging him into the shadows, her hand holding his stomach flashed down to her boot grabbed a golden blade dagger that had a black handle. The dagger plunged into his soft tense flesh. He contracted forward, squeezing his eyes tightly, a tear escaped. Yanking the dagger out, Selene saw a semi-truck cruising down the street. An idea hit her and she shoved the boy in front of it. He didn't have enough time to think, yet alone scream. But Selene heard a whimper echo within the wind.

Trunks shot up sweating. Warm clear hot liquid rolled down his face. Pain constricted in his chest . . . at his heart. The pain consumed him and he blacked out feeling scorching lava burn through his veins. 

Selene felt utterly calm when she threw the boy in front of the truck, when she plunged the dagger into his soft flesh. But now watching on a rooftop near by as the ambulance took his pale fragile . . . dead . . . frame away. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed so hard that it was about to combust. The utterly satisfaction and the terrorizing realization of guilt clashed together creating crazed sanity. 

Trunks clenched his fists tightly and started to glow with a golden era, but he still was gone, in a deep blank sleep. 


	3. Border Line 2

****

Border Line 2

"Rise and shine everyone!" Bulma's loud voice echoed through Capsule Corp. causing Trunks to shoot up off the couch, from where he was once peacefully sleeping. Scowling he went into the kitchen where he smelled some really delicious food. Without waiting for anyone to join him he sat down and started to eat all that was on the table . . . 

"TRUNKS!" Bulma scolded loudly, her way of telling him to stop. And in response Trunks froze dropping his fork against the plate making a loud clatter. His cold blue eyes grew distant. 

Selene sat lazily on a bench in the park. She left her bag in the future or where ever she was in the beginning so she had to get a bunch of new junk. And it didn't take her long to figure out what idiots this race was for she stole everything she had now without leaving a trace. Sure it took some hacking and acting but hey what people don't know won't hurt them . . . wrong. 

Selene's eyes watched blankly at the little girl with red pigtails and bright violet eyes swinging playfully on a swing-set. She heard clearly every giggle of amusement and happiness that radiated from the little girl's heart. What was strange . . . was that the girl had an un-normal power level for a little girl. But of course that could just be the energy she radiates now. Selene turned her head, her silver hair which was down, and went down to her shoulders gleamed in the sunlight. Black sunglasses covered her already dark eyes. The little red hair girl turned towards Selene staring intently in Selene's black sunglasses, but Selene didn't notice as Selene looked towards the girl's parents. With a decision made up in Selene's mind, the father and mother of the little parents . . . dropped to the ground. 

The little girl saw the reflection off of Selene's black sunglasses clearly and she watched as a darker black era clouded around her parents' bodies and how they collapsed to the ground. The little girl screamed as tears poured down her cheeks and she jumped off the swing tumbling to the ground. Scrambling up she ran to her parents' limp forms. Her once cheerful violet eyes turned to fiery as she whipped around ready to attack the silver hair lady with a vengeance . . . only to see her gone.

**__**

Selene's Mind

Before: 90% good10% bad

When two adults died: 89% good11% bad

Little girl's happiness dissolves: 75% good25% bad

****

I guess a person that's almost all evil filled with remorse and vengeance, is better then 1,000 good people dead. . .

****

Is it worth it? 

__

Out of Selene's Mind

Trunk's eyes snapped back into focus as he felt a huge sting on his nose and sitting on his broken chair . . . both lying on the ground. Looking up he sees his father's cold glare.

"Told you that would wake him up." Vegeta growled and sat down stuffing his face. Bulma looked at Trunks with concern clearly written in her blue eyes. In return Trunks just nodded his head to signify that he was all right. 'You think I would be used to my dad's fist in my face' Trunks thought. 'I guess not.' And he started to dig into his food again forgetting why his father had to snap him awake . . . just fell asleep again . . . yeah . . . just fell asleep again. 

"You can do better then that boy!" Vegeta growled as he attacked Trunks with several punches and kicks. They were training and Trunks was for once faltering in this fight. This wasn't normal for him. Flashes of killings crashed into his mind blurring his vision. 

****

FLASHBACK

Blood coated his hands . . . stained them a soft pink. Trunks looked down to see his father . . . Vegeta lying there . . . in a pile of rocks. One huge sharp rock impended through his heart. Thick sticky blood covered his hands to. . . but lying next to Vegeta was Goku. Goku was like a second father to Trunks, and their Goku was with his wild black hair and orange gi. Looking like he always did . . . except forever to be asleep . . .

****

FLASHBACK OVER

FLASHBACK  
Trunks looked up at Gohan's agonizing gaze. There was no hope left showing in his trainer's eyes like there normally is. There was no more light . . . only blood . . . blood, which coated them both like a second nature.

****

END FLASHBACK

Selene closed her eyes. The wind whipped viciously around her. Quesyness overtook her gut and she had no reason why until she fell to the ground gripping her head tightly as painful screams tore through her mind. Blood . . . red . . . black . . . scarlet blood dripped blurring the vision of her surroundings. Not daring to close her eyes she watched as everything began to drip with blood. Her once dark blue/black eyes glinted with a scarlet tint and for once Selene screamed, shut her eyes tightly and screamed.

Trunks was pounded into the ground laying still and watched as his father landed on the dirt near him, but instead of seeing if he was all right, Vegeta just walked away leaving Trunks to gaze at everything . . . but see nothing. 

'What's happening to me?' Trunks' anger flared. He didn't like not knowing what was happening with himself, he was so confused. Powering up to super saiyan Trunks started blasting fire balls randomly . . . lucky that none hit Capsule Corp.

Selene stopped screaming and opened her eyes. Immediately she felt rage at herself for being so stupid and irritably scared. She was supposed to stand up to fear damn it. Fire ignited in her soul causing the red tint in her eyes to grow a little darker and spread. She was fiercely angry and the only thing she knew to do with her anger . . . was to take in on something else. 

Trees exploded into scorching flames burning with no mercy . . . while Selene watched blankly as the once fresh leaves faded to wood . . . then crisply fell to the dirt and burn till there was nothing else left. 

Neither was in control anymore . . . and somebody was smirking with incredible pride radiating from his soul . . . as he watched his masterpiece unfold. 

Who cares about the androids anymore . . . if you can slowly destroy from the inside out the Protector of the Balance and the Protector against Evil . . . 

Selene froze . . . she lost control . . .she never did that . . . okay so maybe once she did . . . but rarely . . . okay . . . maybe a little more then . . . forget it! She never lost control like this before, the feeling of loneliness never was included with her inner battles . . . or was guilt . . . okay guilt was always included. Selene sighed . . . but never loneliness. She normally felt confusing utterly senseless with no direction. 

Loneliness . . . why now?

Trunks leaned against a rugged old tree and sighed. Why wasn't he in control . . . he always knew what he was doing. Why was confusion clogging up his senses now? Always alone, but also always calm and collected. Trunks pushed himself up to stand straight and headed towards his room. Once he got there he shut the door and the windows curtains so it was dark. He just wasn't in the mood to see the sun's light. Lying on his soft bed Trunks closed his eyes and slept. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Selene did the one thing she forbade herself to do ever since she was three . . . she walked into her apartment, shut the door, leaned against it and sank to the carpeted floor. The lights weren't on but you could see tears glitter slightly contrasting in the darkness that consumed around her. Lost. 


End file.
